


Fin Tales

by AbandonedLibrary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, One-Shots, One-shot dump, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: This is an art dump for short one-shots I made, but don't really want to give each an individual post. So everything small that has to do with mer aus will be posted here. So you'll see little snippets.First up: What a Nice Day!Lance just wants to sleep in the sand all day, but hunts and play times must happen first before sleepy times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to strictly be an art dump. I'll have very small one-shots sent to here that I made for a mer aus. I make a lot of them and wanted to post them somewhere instead of deleting them. This also helps me figure out through ideas. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this. 
> 
> This will get updated every so often so don't expect a lot. 
> 
> Honestly, nothing intense will happen into this because all intense one-shots are long and will have own release. This is just like.. fluffy prompts really.

If there was one thing Lance loved it was a nice sunny day with no wind where the sun underneath his body was warm and you can just sleep the day away from the warmth around you. Sadly, he couldn't enjoy more than twenty five minute nap when he felt someone nudge him. 

“Lance, you need to get up. We have to start preparing for the winter months.” 

“Shiro! Please! Let me enjoy this rare day!” Lance whined, flapping his lower flippers to show his distaste at being awoken. Shiro chuckled leaning down to nuzzle Lance before making room for a more refined wake up call. 

“AAAAHHH!!! KEITH!” Lance screeched fingers digging into the sand as he was being dragged towards the calm seas. Keith didn't seem to listen as he dragged the other mer-seal towards the ocean where the others were waiting. 

Behind them Shiro followed with a few more chuckles as he watched Lance trying to scramble for purchase to get him back on the lovely warm beach. Soon everyone burst into giggles when Keith used his strength to fling the other into the salty waters. Making Lance sputters as he scrambled to break through the surface. 

“Keith! You stupid sea slug!” Lance shouted, smashing his lower half into the shallows causing a a huge splash. Keith just rolled his eyes while Shiro signaled them for a hunt making Lance pout as he made his way deeper into the ocean. 

Immediately everyone disburse into getting supplies for the winter. Shiro, Allura and Matt all went to go hunt for possible large pray. Pidge and Hunk went off to get more of the crab variety while Lance and Keith tried to see if they can catch their luck with the birds. 

Most of what will be caught will be frozen for the harsher months where the snow and ice came. Bringing in predators that were too much of a threat for their comfort. Especially the close call with the killer whales when Pidge and Matt were cornered by the intelligent killing machines. 

So, it was decided they would start hoarding food early for whenever the water were too dangerous to actually swim in. “And sadly nice warm days have to be sacrificed.” Lance pouted, waiting patiently under the water as he looked to see a flock of seagulls swimming about lazily. 

Lance felt another body slide against his own making Lance nuzzle against Keith's cheek as the other cooed at Lance in a very small apology. The two looked at each other before looking up at the seagulls. In a flash they were sprinting up to the surface reaching out to grab at the gulls feet. 

The sea gulls didn't know what hit them until a form slammed into them. Grabbing their feet and dragging them under the water with glee. Lance smiled in joy at catching two pulling down the gulls who struggled to get out from his gripe quickly finishing them off before looking over to Keith. 

Keith seemed to be also successful having four in total instead of two and finishing off the last one. Lance pouted at seeing Keith get more birds them him as they went for their lair. Before they actually went inside the two quickly plucked as many feathers as they could off the bodies. 

While they could eat the bird whole feathers never tasted good and could easily get stuck in their teeth. It takes ages to get those suckers out of your mouth once they're in there. 

“Just watch Keith! I'll beat your score one day!” Lance shouted once they were in their lair. The two making their way over to the large storage cavern where Lance began to freeze the supplies. Keith rolled his eyes at statement and instead watched Lance as he froze one bird at a time in nice even squares. 

“You know... we got a lot... want to play?” Keith asked, his tone soft and quiet that Lance almost didn't hear the question. 

Lance looked over at Keith seeing the other turn red and laughed at how embarrassed Keith was being. “Sure let's play!” Lance cheered, rushing away to the exit with Keith hot on his fins. When the two submerged and swam out of the entrance they quickly started circling around each other. 

Lance would playfully slap his lower fins against Keith in a soft tag before swimming away. Making sure to give Keith a hard time as they swam around the rock formations. When Keith finally caught up he tagged Lance and this time Lance would give chase. Using more tactics than speed to get to Keith. 

Eventually Lance was growing tired and he started making his way back to the beach. He wiggled his way out of the waves and onto the sand. Humming in delight at how hot the sand was and made his way a little more into the beach before taking up a spot to sunbathe. 

It was still early in the day he could go get more food later right now it was time for a light snooze. Lance closed his eyes and sighed in bliss as he ready for his body to finally go into a light snooze. Well he would if he didn't hear another body making his way over to him. 

He cracked an eye open to see Keith grumpily making his way to him. Unhappy that their play session ended and yet knowing that Lance wasn't as fast as Keith forcing the other to use much of his stamina. So he decided to join the other in his own delight, not before crawling over him in spite making Lance growl and grunt at the same time. 

“Guys! Seriously?!” came a shout, making Lance look over to see the other coming on the beach. They all looked exhausted and happy making Lance know their haul was good. So Lance didn't feel guilty as he started closing the distance between him and Keith. Purring when the other started to groom his neck and face. 

“I guess, it wouldn't hurt for a little relaxation.” Shiro offered, getting Hunk to grin as he started making his way to the group with Pidge on top of his back. Enjoying the bumpy ride to the two mates before sliding to Hunk's side in order to cuddle into the others warmth. 

Matt soon followed in order to cuddle beside Pidge followed by Shiro. Allura stayed put for a bit and scanned the beach and the waters. As the main leader she needed to make sure her family was safe. She frowned when he saw in the distance on the left side of the beach the site of a few other mer-seals. 

But, after a closer look she could tell they were also taking advantage of the warm sand. In fact many animals seemed to be lazing about to enjoy the rare warm days of such a cold region. It was peaceful and Allura finally made her way to the group sliding up behind Shiro as she started grooming him while he groomed Matt. 

“Best day...” Lance mumbled, getting hums of agreement from the others. 

Hunk and Pidge were already asleep from the warmth of the sun and the exhaustion that came with fighting shellfish. The two snoozing contently while the other three beside them enjoyed a nice grooming session with each other. Reaffirming the bond they had and making sure to show each other just how much they loved each other. 

“It's cute... but Keith is cuter.” Lance mused, humming in delight when the smaller seal wiggled onto his back. Nuzzling Lance and biting his neck harshly making Lance grunt, but knowing Keith wanted to make sure his claiming marks were clear for everyone to see. 

And Lance also wanted everyone to know that he belonged to Keith as much as Keith belonged to him. So he encouraged the bite and kissed Keith once he was finished in thanks. The two nuzzled a little bit more before Lance settled back down with Keith on top. 

Everyone soon fell to sleep one by one with content smiles on their faces. 

It sure was a nice day out.


End file.
